


Just a Movie.

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: ...okay. this is fine. i'm not upset about it., APPLE CIDER, Also go check out "Cats by the fire!!", Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fantabulous Human AU, Firewhisker, I mean this isn't the EXACT same au as Cake Baths, Trauma????, a tense change. a tense change., beauty at it's flyest, guess dat's what we're calling it, i say that and i could be very wrong, i think that is trauma, i'd like to meet a human with amber eyes, it's just... perfect, just got excited!!!, love how the popcorn bowl is just forgotten about, no i'm not trying to steal someone's thunder, now i'm seriously questioning what kind of mom Wrenflight was in this universe, oooo it teleports... that's the TRUE villian, someone correct me if I wrong because 99.9 percent of the time i am, sorry if it seems that way, tense changes can go lick a cake man, think I fixed it, yes this version of One has regular human brown eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: "You left!” She stood in front of him, appearance like a crash of lightning. “No one ever leaves!”A delightful December day descends darkly.
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just a Movie.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cats by the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818188) by [Fallenfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae). 



> Basically, I was suffering from a bit of a bad writer's block for a few days. I wasn't planning on doing anything for a while but...  
> then
> 
> Christmas Firewhisker was in the tags *rips off shirt to reveal Firewhisker suit* AND YOU KNOW I CAN'T RESIST! up up and away! *flops onto carpet* ow

“You’re not supposed to eat the popcorn, Ollie…”

The abandoned sewing needle and thread sat idly by the brunet while he popped the contents of the bowl into his mouth, humming cheerfully.

“It doesn’t belong on a tree anyways,” Oliver’s brown eyes twinkled as he winked. “Besides, it’s no good when it’s cold. Best eat it now.”

Russell let out a light sigh, hanging the last red ornament on the artificial tree.

“Well, guess that’s the last decoration for the tree then!” He hopped off the stool, leaping onto the couch beside his brand-new husband. “So, what are we doing for the rest of the night? We could watch a movie…”

“Ooo! I’ll get the CD!” Said Oliver, setting the mostly empty bowl on Russell’s lap. “Be right back!”

Oliver returned after a few minutes of rummaging around in the closet, producing an old looking CD in one hand.

“Here it is!” The brunet leaned down, fitting the disc in the television. “This was my favorite Christmas movie when I was a kid!”

Russell blinked curiously as the screen flickered on.

“Oh? What’s this called?”

“ _Killing Collins Christmas!_ It’s where this big family tries to destroy each other one by one!” Yellow stars twinkled in Oliver’s brown eyes. “Can we watch it? _Pleeeeease?_ ”

Inwardly, Russell felt quite conflicted. He already had plenty of nightmares as it was about his time in the woods. A scary movie would only mean that his nightmares would double. However, he never wished to say no to his husband in all of his adorableness, so he agreed with a forced grin.

They snuggled together as the edgy music filled the room, and the blue screen went dark.

The very first scene was somewhat brutal. A man lying dead on a kitchen floor.

Why was it Redtail’s face the screen played?

He squeezed his eyes shut, but he still saw the green eyes gazing at him lifelessly.

Until Oliver shifted against his side, reminding him that he wasn’t alone. And that soothed him somehow.

Then more dead faces appeared, later on in the movie, and he could see Lionheart and Whitestorm as the ones impaled on the rocks. Spottedleaf was slain in the bedroom, and Bluestar was ended in her sleep.

He froze when her pale blue eyes lifted to connect with him.

 _“You_ betrayed _me, Fireheart.”_

_No. She wasn’t there._

But her voice was in his ears.

And her hand slid out of the flickering screen.

 _“Why did you leave me…?”_ Her mournful groan dragged him backwards. _“You let me die…”_

Water crashed violently against Russell’s freckled face, drenching his curls enough to weigh the bounce out of them. His nails scrabbled at the grass as he crawled to the edge of the cliff, where her hand clutched the ground.

Her hand sunk below the edge.

_“Bluestar!”_

He snapped out of it just in time to hear a loud yawn from beside him. Oliver threw the blanket over himself, a drowsy sheen over his chocolatey eyes. Russell breathed out a cold breath, so out of place in the warm room, with his warm Ollie beside him. He reached a hand to play with the light brown curls, cloud-like in his freckled hands, soft in a way that nothing was in that dark place. He buried his face in Oliver’s scalp, stifling a cry of anguish.

It was a movie.

Just a movie.

A soft snore rose up from under his arm.

But… there was no Oliver to protect him now.

 _“You left!”_ She stood in front of him, appearance like a crash of lightning. _“No one ever leaves!”_

How he wished for his dagger in that one moment, the very same dagger Lionheart had gifted him with.

_“You must return.”_

Her voice filled the room, and the screams from the television played in the background. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing her away, but she floated past his eyelids.

_“You will not be safe. Traitor.”_

\-----

Oliver awoke long after the movie concluded, muggy and ever-so-drowsy cocooned in his sweater and blanket.

Russell’s hand was weaved tight in his hair, gripping so profusely that it almost hurt. He glanced up, confusion sparking when he spotted his husband’s trembling.

“Russ?”

The ginger grunted, wrenching his hand out of Oliver’s curls, drawing himself away – leaving Oliver to clumsily flop back on the couch cushions. The brunet shook his head to clear it, looking upon Russ’ strained expression with concern.

“Um… is something wrong?”

A few silent moments passed, and the emerald eyes pried open.

“Everything’s great, Ollie!” The smile that crinkled up his lips was so unnatural it caused the brunet to flinch. “Just a little sleepy. Hey, you want some apple cider?”

“…Sure. I can get it-”

“I’ll get it!” Russell blurted before his husband could finish, leaping to his feet. “Legs tired after all that sitting. I’ll be back in a jiff; don’t you worry about anything!”

“But you always get the stuff, Russ,” He was midway pulling himself up when a freckled hand rests on his shoulder. “I can get something for you for a change.”

“Please. You don’t make it the way I like it.”

Oliver was even more confused, because he’s pretty sure that all one has to do is put the drinks from the bottle into the mugs and microwave it. But what does he know? Besides, Russell always tended to make things from scratch. The brunet settled back down, setting a pillow under his head – though he would miss his husband beneath him.

“Fine… just don’t go overboard. It’s just cider.”

“Right.” Russell scratched the brown curls and set off toward the kitchen, glaring straight into the blue eyes hovering in front of him. “ _Just cider_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the baby peppermint cake pop Russ... isn't he adwoable yes he is such a cutie-pie  
> and yes Russ is Firestar in case anybody was confused. if you don't know who Oliver is... *points to Cake Baths* 
> 
> ALSO thank you for reading if you did click on this  
> but this time, me has a widdle request for you
> 
> so could you, the reader, do a leaf a favor?? and YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS WHENEVER YOU SEE A TENSE CHANGE-


End file.
